Thicker than Water
by Susie-Draegalia
Summary: Sequel to Silver Palms and a Silver Dragon. Yuna and Eragon continue on their journey. Throw in some elves, an absolutely huge gold dragon, old friends, old enemies, and a new Rider in the midst, chaos ensues. Eragon/OC
1. The Council

A/N:

Yes! The sequel is finally here!

Well, without further ado- wait, no.

I don't own anything.

NOW, without further ado, I hope you like it!

* * *

It was still surreal.

_Ajihad is dead. Ajihad is dead. _The words repeated in Yuna's head, an unwanted mantra. Yuna shook her head clear of the thoughts but they only moved on to replay everything that had occurred since the ambush that had taken the lives of the Varden's beloved leader and seventeen of its men.

Arya returned very late that night, weary and sore. Her elven agility and magic helped little when chasing the urgals who had escaped after the ambush, taking the Twins with them. While no one was particularly fond of the Twins, they were fairly strong magic users and knew a good deal about the Varden's inner workings. It was almost good news when Arya revealed one of the Twin's purple robes, torn and bloodied, and explained that she had found it along the end of a near-endless chasm. She had tried to scry the Twins, only to see the blackness of the void.

Everyone had left once Arya had said her piece. Orik went to tell Hrothgar the news. Jörmundur then left with Ajihad's body, taking it to a secure location to rest before the funeral in just two days. Eragon, Yuna, and the two dragons were led to an old guardroom on Tronjheim's bottom level. It was large but felt cramped due to the low ceiling and dark walls. With the two dragons occasionally loosing small jets of flame, it grew hot and stifling too quickly. Because of that, Yuna spent most of her time wandering through Tronjheim, talking with the survivors of the battle, now named the Battle of Farthen Dûr. Everyone wore haunted expressions and wore dark clothing in remembrance of their fallen leader. Many women wore black lace veils to cover their faces.

Yuna was saddened to see how many of them were not inclined to speak to her. The majority of the men only bowed, murmuring "Argetlam" respectfully and disappearing before she could say a word.

_Little one,_ Arget called. Yuna looked up instinctively before chuckling at herself. She was inside Tronjheim. There was no room for Arget to maneuver in the air.

_What is it?_

_Eragon and Saphira are going to the kitchens. Would you like them to wait for you?_

Yuna paused. It would be a welcome distraction from the depressing aura emanating from the Varden's population.

_Tell them that I'll meet them there. Are you going to join us?_

_Now I am,_ Arget responded, his mind contented.

Yuna turned on her heel and followed the now-familiar route to the kitchens.

* * *

When she arrived, Eragon was already eating. Yuna noted with concern that he seemed to be picking at the stone platter more than eating the food on it.

"Hello," she greeted, forcing her voice to take a cheerful tone.

"Hey," Eragon smiled back. "I saved you an apple."

"Thanks," Yuna said, accepting the green fruit. She took a bite out of it, settling beside Eragon on the bench. After a moment, she spoke. "You should eat. I hear that the Council of Elders is meeting to talk about Ajihad's successor."

"Who?" Eragon asked blankly. Yuna sighed patiently.

"The Council of Elders. Basically, it's three men and two women that were Ajihad's advisors and elected by the people. Jörmundur is on the council. The other men are named Umérth and Falberd. The women are Sabrae and Elessari."

"And you know this... How?" Eragon asked, still blank. Yuna rolled her eyes.

"I'm not just walking around. I've been talking to everyone who deigns to say something more meaningful than 'Argetlam' before they leave. You'd be surprised how much you can learn."

"You're always going to be the thinker between the two of us," Eragon shrugged. Yuna only smiled.

"Well one of us has to think." Yuna paused to take another bite out of her apple.

"So who do you think will take control of the Varden?" Eragon asked curiously. Yuna shrugged.

"Not anyone from the Council. Jörmundur has the military experience but isn't very tactful with politics from what I've heard. The other four have the opposite problem: too much politics, not enough military. They're already too cautious of each other in any case."

"So who do you think?" Eragon repeated. Yuna shrugged.

"I don't know. Politics are a messy business. You've only been given a crash course. You don't understand the hidden meanings behind gestures. For example, if the dwarven clans give Hrothgar too much trouble, he'll have to support a weaker candidate to avert a civil war. That will no doubt please the Council if they have someone they can strongly influence or even control," Yuna said, shaking her head. Eragon appraised her for a moment.

"How do you know all this?"

Yuna glanced up from her apple.

"I guess I've never told you," she realized. "My family in Lairan was from nobility. Before you ask, we weren't wealthy. Either way, it actually complicated things when I went to Emelan but I learned how to deal with nobles during my first week and quickly made up my mind to spend my time with commoners and Traders. It was so much simpler."

Eragon turned slightly green and Yuna's eyes narrowed concernedly.

"Are you alright?"

"You're of noble birth?" he asked, his thoughts going to that damned fortune he had received in Teirm. Yuna sighed, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but I'm still me. Yuna Esmesdaughter, Yunalesca ei Caine, same person. And _you_, Eragon Shadeslayer, should eat something while you have the chance," Yuna said, poking him in the shoulder.

Eragon complied and began to eat.

Just as he was finishing, a pale-looking boy appeared beside the table. He eyed Saphira and Arget nervously, as if he were afraid that they'd try to eat him.

"Yes?" Yuna asked as Eragon swallowed. The boy started before bowing hurriedly, clearly flustered.

"You have been summoned, Argetlam, to speak before the Council of Elders."

"Would they like to speak with both of us together?" Yuna asked warmly. The boy nodded, the movement nervous. "Very well."

Eragon finished quickly and glanced at Saphira before standing, joining Yuna, Arget, and the boy by the door.

"What are you called?" Eragon asked as they were led through the tunnels. He had learned not to ask for someone's name.

"Jarsha, sir," the boy responded brightly.

"That's a good name. You carried your message well; you should be proud," Eragon said warmly. Jarsha beamed and hastened forward, a new spring in his step and his chest puffed out proudly.

They soon reached a stone door which Jarsha pushed open. The room inside was built into a circle with a sky blue dome decorated to depict the constellations above. A round marble table inlaid with the crest of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum- a hammer with twelve stars- stood in the center of the chamber. Seated at one end of the table were the five men and women that made up the Council of Elders. Jörmundur was joined by two men, one tall and somewhat gangly while the other being short and rather stout, and two women, one with pinched lips and elaborately rouged cheeks and the other with an immense mound of grayed hair sitting atop her warm features. Her matronly face was at odds with the dagger hilt poking out from her bodice.

"You may go," Jörmundur said to Jarsha. The youth bowed quickly before departing, closing the stone door after him.

Eragon and Yuna walked in step to the middle of a swath of empty chairs, arranging it so that the council members would have to turn to look at them. Saphira and Arget settled directly behind them, their heads held high above their riders.

Jörmundur stood half-way and bowed slightly to the two riders before reseating himself.

"Thank you both for coming, Eragon, Yunalesca, even though you have suffered as well." Yuna mentally grimaced at the use of her full name but did not interrupt. "This is Umérth, Falberd, and Sabrae and Elessari," he introduced, gesturing to each Council Elder.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Jörmundur said, his voice growing serious, "we face a crisis the must be dealt with quickly and effectively. If we don't choose Ajihad's successor, someone else will. Hrothgar has already contacted us to convey his condolences. While he was more than courteous, he is sure to be forming his own plans even as we speak. We must also consider Du Vrangr Gata, the magic users. Most of them are loyal to the Varden, but it's difficult to predict their actions even in the best of times. They might decided to oppose our authority for their own advantage. That is why we need your assistance to provide the legitimacy required by whoever is to take Ajihad's place."

Falberd, the short and stout man, pulled himself to his feet and planted his hands on the table.

"The five of us have already decided whom to support. There is no doubt among us that it is the right person. But, before we reveal who it is, you must give us on your word of honor that whether you agree or disagree with us, nothing of our discussion will leave this room."

_They are right to ask for that. It is a simple enough thing, and not binding,_ Yuna reasoned. Arget hummed behind her in agreement.

"You have my word," Yuna decided. Eragon nodded as well.

"You have my word as well. Now, who do you want to lead the Varden?"

"Nasuada."

Yuna's eyes stayed trained on the council members though Eragon looked down.

_They are playing some angle._

"I would support Nasuada in her leadership, but there is one thing that concerns me," Yuna said carefully. "Nasuada is not much older than I am myself and, while I know little of her past, I cannot help but wonder if she has enough experience."

Elessari smiled, pressing herself against the table's edge as she leaned towards the riders.

"I had already been here for seven years when Ajihad joined the Varden. I've watched Nasuada grow up from a darling girl to the woman she is. A trifle light-headed occasionally, but a good figure to lead the Varden. The people will love her. Now I," she gestured to herself, her hand brushing her collarbone, "and my friends will be here to guide her through these troubled times. She will never be without someone to show her the way. Inexperience should be no barrier to her taking her rightful position."

_There it is, _Yuna said to Arget. _They wish to control her. 'A good _figure_ to lead the Varden.' _

_Their plan will not work, even if Nasuada does agree to take control of the Varden. She is strong-willed and very similar to Ajihad. She will allow none to control her,_ Arget said, a fierce satisfaction emanating from his thoughts. The satisfaction drifted to Yuna as she realized that he was completely right.

Neither let the revelation show on their face.

"Ajihad's funeral will be held in two days," Umérth said, adding in his own bit. "Directly afterward, we plan to appoint Nasuada as our new leader. We have yet to ask her, but she will surely agree. We want you to be present at the appointing so that no one, not even Hrothgar, can complain about it and to swear fealty to the Varden. That will give back the confidence Ajihad's death has stolen from the people and prevent anyone from trying to splinter this organization."

_Fealty!_ Arget's thoughts were tinged with anger. _They want you to serve their own needs alone. Notice how they want you to swear allegiance to the Varden, not to Nasuada. _

_They want to be the ones to appoint her as well. That would indicate that the council is more powerful than she. They don't want Eragon, Arya, or I to do it for that would mean placing ourselves over the Varden. Well played, Council... They assert their superiority over Nasuada, gain control over us, and have their new puppet publicly endorsed by _two_ riders and dragons. None could fault them._

"What happens if I decided not to accept your offer?" Eragon asked. Yuna groaned internally.

_He doesn't understand politics,_ she lamented to Arget.

"Offer?" Falberd echoed, seeming puzzled. "Why, nothing, of course. Only it would be a terrible sight if you're not present when Nasuada is chosen. If the hero of the Battle of Farthen Dûr ignores her, what can she think but that a rider has spited her and found the Varden unworthy to serve? Who can bear such a shame?"

Eragon was silent for quite some time, conversing with Saphira, before he suddenly nodded.

"As you wish; I shall attend Nasuada's appointment."

Eyes turned to me and I kept my eyes level on the group, refusing the break eye contact until they did.

"And what of me? I am not the hero of Farthen Dûr. Nasuada knows my mannerisms well from our accidental meetings throughout Tronjheim since the battle and will know not to be offended from any neglect I show." Yuna was lying through her teeth, but the Council didn't know that. "I understand and agree with much of what you are saying but I also possess the gift of independence. Neither this council nor Ajihad's successor, whoever that may be, has any claim to me. I am not a piece of land to be bought or sold amongst leaders just as I am not a sword for hire. If I fight for anyone, it will be because my own heart leads me to fight."

"I will not lie, Yunalesca," Umérth said, again earning prickling her agitation at the use of her name. "If Eragon pledges his support for the Varden and you do not, there will be unease within the people. There will be assumptions that Nasuada has some hidden fault that Eragon was not trusted to know. Her power will be faulted and the Varden weakened."

"Even so," Yuna started again, ready to lie again. "I do not begin to understand the complexities of politics. I am too humble to presume to know the difficulties of your lives. But there is one thing that I cannot help but remember. The riders of old were always fiercely independent of the kings and leaders of the realms they protected. After Brom had stolen Saphira's egg from Gil'ead, he and the elves devised a plan so that the new rider would not be tied to either race for any longer than their training demanded. Ajihad himself expressed a wish for both Eragon and myself to remain independent so that the balance of power would not be upset by our presence."

"The riders of old are no longer here to help us, Yunalesca," Sabrae cut in. "Your independence from the affairs of mortal men is a wonderful idea, but it is an idea that we cannot achieve without overthrowing this government."

_She is right but I don't like this,_ Arget murmured. Yuna kept her eyes trained on the council.

"I could name a variety of ways through which I could maintain independence. The first comes to mind involves jumping on Arget's back and flying until exhaustion forces us to stop, leaving the Varden alone in this war. But I do not want to do that. I have traveled across Alagaësia from Carvahall to Furnost. I have seen the destruction and death Galbatorix inflicts on his own people and I tell you now that I have no love for him. But know that I have no reason to fight exclusively for the Varden."

I paused, letting my words sink in.

"However, I will not abandon the Varden. I shall attend Nasuada's appointment, in the case that she accepts."

Jörmundur looked relieved before he trained his expression. Yuna noted that others in the room displayed likewise signs of calm and satisfaction.

"Good, good. Then we have only one more matter to deal with before you go: Nasuada's acceptance. There's no reason to delay, with all of us here. I'll send for her immediately. And Arya too- we need the elves' approval before making this decision public. It shouldn't be too difficult to procure. Arya cannot go against our council _and_ the two of you. She will have to agree with our judgment."

"Wait," Elessari commanded. There was a steely glint in her eyes. "Your word, though, riders. Will you give it in fealty at the ceremony?"

"Yes, you must do that," Falberd agreed immediately. "The Varden would be disgraced if we couldn't provide you with every protection."

Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"Once outside these mountains, we shall see who will need protection from the Empire's armies. Though I should warn you, I would not mention a need to protect me in front of Arget again." The silver dragon growled to back her words. "He gets rather protective."

_Yes, I do,_ he growled even louder, a threat underlying in his narrowed eyes. Falberd paled slightly but gave the dragon only half a nod as acknowledgment.

Eragon was silent during the exchange, still speaking with Saphira.

"I'll give it," he said slowly. All around the table were signs of relaxation before the men and women remembered that Yuna had not yet answered.

"I have said that I shall not leave the Varden. Undying loyalty is earned, not given away," Yuna decided. She noted how many of the men and women's eyes narrowed but none spoke as Jörmundur called for Jarsha to fetch Nasuada and Arya. Once he had scampered away, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

A/N:

Well, hope you liked it!

Also, this story tends to have rather long chapters, so I'm going to warn you right now. This is one of the shorter of them... I think my longest chapter for this as of yet is eight pages long... Whew... Long...

Anyway, thanks for reading!

^.^ Susie ^.^


	2. Nasuada's Mission

A/N:

The second chapter, as promised!

I'd like to take a moment to the three people who favorited and the six people who are now following this story :)

Favorited: dancer4813, NhojOgrav, and ReadingForHours

Followed (my favorite kind of stalkers ^.^): adamln, AyameRose, bad-larry, dancer4813, NhojOgrav, and ReadingForHours

Thanks so much for the support!

I don't own Inheritance. At all. It's a sad life -.-

* * *

When the door finally opened again, everyone turned expectantly. Nasuada entered first, chin held high and eyes steady. She wore an embroidered black gown that was darker even than her skin and broken only by a royal purple sash stretching from her shoulder to her hip. Arya was just behind her, her stride lithe and smooth like a cat's. Finally came Jarsha, openly awestruck. He was soon dismissed.

Jörmundur helped Nasuada into a chair and Arya stood a distance from the table, watching the Council Elders guardedly.

"Arya," Jörmundur acknowledged with a nod. "Nasuada, daughter of Ajihad, the Council of Elders wishes to formally extend its deepest condolences for the loss you, more than anyone else, have suffered..." As Yuna fumed that the council hadn't sent their condolences sooner, Jörmundur lowered his voice. "You have our personal sympathies as well. We all know what it is like to have a family member killed by the Empire."

"Thank you," Nasuada murmured, her eyes lowering. She sat, shy and demure, with an air of vulnerability. She was nothing like the girl Eragon remembered from their meeting in the dragonhold but Yuna was only saddened to see that the girl's grief had not abated even slightly.

"Although this is your time of mourning, a quandary exists that you must resolve. This council cannot lead the Varden. And someone must replace your father after the funeral. We ask that you receive the position. As his heir, it is rightfully yours. The Varden expect it of you."

Nasuada bowed her head, her eyes watering. When she spoke, her voice was heavy with grief.

"I never thought I would be called upon to take my father's place so young. Yet... if you insist it is my duty... I will embrace the office."

Yuna could not help but notice the triumphant pleasure that was evident on the Council's face.

"We do insist," said Jörmundur, "for your own good and the good of the Varden." The other four council members added in various expressions of support, which Nasuada accepted with sad smiles. Sabrae threw angry glances to both Eragon and Yuna when they did not join in, though Yuna was proud to see that, when she returned the glare, Sabrae shrunk back. Arya gave no reaction to the council's announcement.

"Will the elves find this agreeable?" Falberd asked, turning to Arya. She stared at him silently until he fidgeted under her piercing gaze. She raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"I cannot speak for my queen, but I find nothing objectionable to it. Nasuada has my blessing."

Her remark clearly pleased the council. Nasuada thanked her and turned to Jörmundur.

"Is there anything else that must be discussed? For I am weary." The man shook his head sympathetically.

"We will make all the arrangements. I promise you won't be troubled until after the funeral," he vowed. Nasuada thanked him before dismissing the council, much to Umérth's silent protests.

"Eragon, Yuna, will you please stay?" she asked as the council began to file out. Falberd lingered by the door until it was clear that she would not speak until she was left alone with the riders. Arya shot the riders a worried and apprehensive glance before departing, closing the door behind her.

Nasuada paused, sitting so that she was partially turned away from the riders and dragons. She was silent for a moment.

"So, we meet again. Neither of you have greeted me. Have I offended you, Eragon, Yuna?" she asked.

"No, Nasuada; I was reluctant to speak for fear of being rude or foolish. Current circumstances are unkind to hasty statements," Eragon said carefully.

"I didn't want to give the Council the privilege of dragging a pleasant remark out of me," Yuna said, her voice playful.

"Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya... There, now we may speak without being overheard by man, dwarf, or elf," Eragon said confidently. Yuna smiled.

"I'm glad I spoke before you used that."

_You should be careful to avoid enemies,_ Saphira said, brushing her mind against Yuna's. Yuna shrugged as Nasuada's posture softened.

"Thank you, Eragon. You don't know what a gift that is." Her voice was stronger, her words more confident than before.

_Little one, tell her that I grieve for her. And tell her that she must stay strong, as the Varden will only be as strong as its leader in these times of battle._

Yuna repeated the words as Eragon repeated Saphira's. They were similar and Nasuada smiled gladly.

"Ajihad was a great man- his name will always be remembered... There is something I must tell you. Before Ajihad died, he charged me, commanded us," he said, gesturing between he and Yuna, "to keep the Varden from falling into chaos. Those were his last words."

"We have agreed to keep his words a secret due to the implications, but you have a right to know," Yuna cut in. "I'll support you in your leadership. I have no want for your burden."

"Nor do I," Eragon assured her. Nasuada only laughed.

"I know why you were here before me and what the council is trying to do. Do you think that in the years I served my father, we never planned for this eventuality? I expected the council to do exactly what it did. And now everything is in place for me to take command of the Varden."

"I thought they'd have a harder time than they thought in controlling you," Yuna beamed. Nasuada smiled, but it did not quite reach her eyes.

"I should hope so. Continue to keep Ajihad's instruction secret. It would be unwise to bandy it about, as people might take it to mean that he wanted you to succeed him, and that would undermine my authority and destabilize the Varden. He said what he thought he had to in order to protect the Varden. I would have done the same. My father..." Her voice faltered briefly. "My father's work will not go unfinished, even if it takes me to the grave. That is what _I_ want you, as riders, to understand. All of Ajihad's plans, all his strategies and goals, they are mine now. I will not fail him by being weak. The Empire _will_ be brought down, Galbatorix _will_ be dethroned, and the rightful government _will_ be raised."

"And what of me, Nasuada? What shall I do in the Varden?"

"I've already made it abundantly clear that I won't let them control me," Yuna shrugged. "Arya will probably be annoyed with how I said it, but they needed to hear it."

"And you are right to be beyond their control. Eragon, you are a hero to the Varden and the dwarves. Even the elves will hail your victory over Durza when they hear of it. If you go against the council or me, we will be forced to yield, for the people will support you wholeheartedly. Yuna, Eragon owes you a life-debt in the eyes of the people. You are the savior of their hero. That makes both of you the most powerful people in the Varden. Though if you accept my leadership, you will go with Arya to the elves, be instructed there, then return to the Varden."

_She speaks sense. The old two-legs would be fools to attempt to control us. It is good that you agreed to nothing. _

_Even so, they didn't ask _you_ to swear allegiance,_ Yuna reminded him. He snorted.

_Humans are not the brightest of creatures. Many regard me as a mere animal,_ he said, his voice lilted with humor.

_We shall have to see to it that they think otherwise the next time we see them._

Both paused when Eragon drew Saoirse and walked to Nasuada. Her eyes flickered with fear, darting toward the door, and she slipped a hand into a fold in her dress and grasped something, most likely a dagger. Eragon stopped before her and knelt, his blade flat in his hands.

"Nasuada, Saphira and I have been here for only a short while. But in that time we came to respect Ajihad, and now, in turn, you. You fought under Farthen Dûr when others fled, including the two women of the council, and have treated us openly instead of with deception. Therefore, I offer you my blade... and my fealty as a rider."

He spoke with a sense of finality and surprise flitted across Nasuada's face. She grasped Saoirse's hilt and lifted it, staring at its silver blade before placing the tip on Eragon's head.

"I do accept your fealty with honor, Rider, as you accept all the responsibilities accompanying the station. Rise as my vassal and take your sword."

Eragon stood, accepting his sword back. He sheathed it and smiled broadly.

"Now I can tell you openly as my master, the council made me agree to swear to the Varden once you were appointed. This was the only way Saphira and I could circumvent them."

Nasuada laughed with true delight as Yuna grinned proudly.

"Ah, I see you have already learned how to play our game. Very well, as my newest and only vassal, will you agree to give your fealty to me again- in public, when the council expects your vow?"

"Of course."

"Good, that will take care of the council..."

"Don't expect my blade yet, Lady Nasuada," I grinned as her eyes flickered perhaps subconsciously towards the female rider. "I'm trying to stay the neutral party in as many species as I can."

Her eyes lit with humor as she shook her head.

"I would not ruin your goals, then," she said earnestly. "But now, I must ask you both to leave me. I have much planning to do, and I must prepare for the funeral... Remember, Eragon, the bond we have just created is equally binding. I am as responsible for your actions as you are required to serve me. Do not dishonor me."

"Nor you I."

With that, the four were dismissed and Nasuada left alone.

_This way,_ Saphira said, nosing Eragon. She gave no other explanation and began walking away, leaving Eragon to explain her order to Yuna and Arget.

_I wonder who Eragon will let himself be sworn to next,_ Yuna murmured, chuckling. Arget's sides rumbled with amusement.

_The dwarves. I'm sure of it._

The two watched with amusement as Saphira snorted angrily, releasing a thin tongue of fire from her nostrils. One of the tendrils licked Eragon's shoulder, making him jump back with a yelp.

"You okay, Shadeslayer?" Yuna said, stifling a laugh as best she could. Eragon spun to glare at her.

"It's not funny!" he said angrily. Yuna raised an eyebrow, hugging her ribs.

"It's pretty funny," she disagreed.

Eragon grumbled to himself before falling to a moody silence. Yuna hesitated before moving closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist comfortingly.

"I shouldn't have laughed," she admitted quietly. Eragon relaxed immediately, smiling, and the tension disappeared at once.

Saphira led them to the Tronjheim library, taking them into the shelves of books. She stopped suddenly before an alcove. In it, a table was situated. Arya sat at one end of the table. She was tense and more agitated than they had seen her. One hand rested on her sword's hilt.

Eragon and Yuna settled at the table so that they were an equal distance from Arya and each other. Arget and Saphira rested at the center of the table so none could escape their gaze.

"What have you done?" Arya asked, her voice surprisingly hostile.

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked.

"What have you promised the Varden? _What. Have. You. Done?_"

Yuna made the mistake of letting Eragon respond.

"We only did what we had to. I'm sorry if our actions upset you, but there is no cause to be angry."

"Fool! You know nothing about me. I have spent seven decades representing my queen here- fifteen of which I bore Saphira's egg between the Varden and the elves. In all that time, I struggled to ensure the Varden had wise, strong leaders who could resist Galbatorix and respect our wishes. Brom helped me by forging the agreement concerning the new rider- you, Eragon. Ajihad was committed to you remaining independent so that the balance of power would not be upset. Now I see you siding with the Council of Elders, willingly or not, to control Nasuada! You have overturned a lifetime of work! _What have you done?_"

Struck with shock, Eragon dropped all pretense and explained why he had agreed to the council's demands and how he and Saphira attempted to undermine them. When he had finished, Yuna explained her hand in the situation.

"So," Arya stated once both had finished talking.

"So," Eragon echoed.

Arya leaned back, studying both of them.

"Your position is not what I would wish, but better than I had hoped. I was impolite; Saphira... and you... understand more than I thought. Yuna, you and Arget were right to reject their offers. Your compromise will be accepted by the elves, though you must never forget your debt to us for Saphira. There would be no riders without our efforts."

"The debt is burned into my blood and my palm," Eragon said seriously. Yuna smiled at Arget.

"I owe you personally for bringing me Arget, although we have no idea how," she said, her voice quiet.

Silence fell on the group once more and Eragon cast about for a new topic.

"You have been gone for such a long time; do you miss Ellesméra? Or did you live elsewhere?"

"Ellesméra was, and always shall be, my home," Arya said, not looking at Eragon but instead looking behind him, as if she were seeing her home. "I have not lived in my family's house since I left for the Varden, when the walls and windows were draped with spring's first flowers. The times I've returned were only fleeting stays, vanishing flecks of memory by our measurement."

"It must be hard to live among all these dwarves and humans without any of your kind," Yuna noted. She felt a pang of homesick before her eyes caught Arget's shining scales in her peripheral vision and, just like that, it was vanished.

"You speak of humans as if you weren't one," Arya noted, a slight smile playing about her lips. Yuna shrugged.

"This is a very different culture than what I was grown into. Even then... I feel as if I'm something else... A mixture between two races. Arget is within me just as I am within him. Often times it is as if we are the same mind, just separated into two bodies."

"That is how it should be. A pact more ancient and powerful than you can imagine links you. You won't truly understand what it means to be a rider until your training is completed. But that must wait until after the funeral. In the meantime, may the stars watch over you."

She departed without another word, leaving without a backwards glance.

* * *

A/N:

Ooh.

Some drama.

Please review; I live off of them. Not really. I live off of peanut butter-nutella sandwiches, but when I run out of nutella, I live off of reviews!

^.^ Susie ^-^


	3. Unwinding

A/N:

I'm a tired Susie...

But, no matter how tired I am, I will not own Inheritance. At all. Even slightly.

* * *

The next morning, Yuna found herself at the training grounds sparring with the bravest of the men. There weren't many who would try their blade against hers but those who did often came back for more, ensuring a steady stream of competitors.

"Dead," she said, her breathing labored as she leveled her sword at a man's throat. "How many was that?"

"Nineteen," Fredric called back, his voice faltering slightly.

This was the newest game. After being able to defeat many of the men individually in less than a minute, Fredric had challenged her to take on groups of willing men. It was difficult because she couldn't actually use deadly force and she'd have to heal any damage she accidentally caused afterwards, sapping her strength for the next round.

Yuna took a steadying breath as she turned to Fredric.

"Now if only Arya would come out here," she chuckled. "Then I might be able to get some _real_ practice in."

"Come on, Yuna, you've already beat the men. Don't make fun of them," a familiar voice called. Yuna turned, a smile on her face that grew even broader as she saw the quickly approaching trio.

"Eragon, Saphira, Orik!" she called happily. She waved goodbye to Fredric and left to meet the three in the middle. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hrothgar wishes to speak to you and Eragon, if you are free," Orik said. Yuna chuckled, shaking her head slowly.

"For the forty-second dwarf king? I think I can pencil him in," Yuna joked. Orik laughed under his breath, smiling under his beard.

"He will be pleased to hear that," he said playfully. Arget greeted the dwarf with a friendly growl and Orik bowed his head. "Good morning to you as well."

Orik led them quickly back to Tronjheim, taking a side passageway to avoid seeing the destroyed Isidar Mirthrim's sad remains. The granite doors to the throne room were once again guarded by fourteen dwarves who simultaneously pounded the floor with the hafts of their mattocks. The doors swung open and Orik nodded to the four, ushering them inside.

Though feeling slightly hurried, Yuna and Eragon entered, flanked by Arget and Saphira. They advanced through the dim room, passing the forty-one statues of past kings and the empty alcoves that await future kings. At the foot of the solid black throne, both Eragon and Yuna bowed. The dwarf king inclined his head in returned, the rubies on his golden helm glinting dully in the light. Volund, the ancient war hammer, lay across his mail-sheathed legs.

"Shadeslayer, Yunalesca, welcome to my hall. You have done much since last we met. I was pleased to hear that Morzan's blade has been replaced. May I see the new blade?" the king asked, a curious edge to his voice. Eragon stepped closer to the throne, drawing his blade before resting it in his hands as he held it up to the king. Hrothgar accepted it and studied it curiously.

"What was used to forge the blade?" Hrothgar asked, looking now to Yuna.

"An alloy I crafted using titanium, copper, and lead," Yuna reported. "I made my own blade using the same alloy and gave the rest to the dwarf who allowed me to use his forge."

"Yes, I heard about that. Many of our smiths have tried to recreate this alloy, but all attempts have been unsuccessful," Hrothgar informed the girl, still studying the blade in his hand. "We had been told of your experience in smithwork, but not of your talent."

"I was lucky enough to have a skilled master. I couldn't forge so much as a nail without his teachings," Yuna said, bowing her head. Hrothgar nodded slowly.

"This is exceptional work. Shadeslayer, you would do well not to lose this blade," Hrothgar said, handing the blade back to its owner. Yuna beamed at his words; Hrothgar was from a clan famous for their metalworking. His compliment was extremely valuable.

"Thank you," she said as Eragon rejoined her.

"Also," Hrothgar rumbled, still speaking to Eragon, "we wish you to keep the armor you wore in the battle of Farthen Dûr. Even now our most skilled smiths are repairing it. The dragon armor is being treated likewise, and when it is restored, Saphira and Arget may use it for as long as they wish, or until they outgrow it. This is the least we can do to show our gratitude. If it weren't for the war with Galbatorix, there would be feasts and celebrations in your name... but those must wail until a more appropriate time."

"You are generous beyond all expectations. We will cherish such noble gifts," Eragon said wholeheartedly.

"There are no words I can give in return for your praise on Saoirse. It means more than any feast or celebration could represent, though I will gladly look forward to the day when we can celebrate Galbatorix's downfall," Yuna agreed.

Though he was clearly pleased, Hrothgar's expression twisted into a scowl.

"We cannot linger on pleasantries, though. I am besieged by the clans with demands that I do one thing or another about Ajihad's successor. When the Council of Elders proclaimed yesterday that they would support Nasuada, it created an uproar the likes of which I haven't seen since I ascended to the throne. The chiefs had to decide whether to accept Nasuada or look for another candidate. Most have concluded that Nasuada should lead the Varden, but I wish to know where you stand on this before I lend my word to either side. The worst thing a king can do is look foolish."

"Saphira and I have agreed to help her. We won't oppose her ascension. And I plead that you do the same; the Varden can't afford to fight among themselves. They need unity."

Hrothgar leaned back at Eragon's words, his eyes turning to Yuna. She spoke carefully, especially since Eragon didn't feel the need to do so.

"I believe that Nasuada would be a very capable leader. Her loyalty to her father and the Varden pressed her to remain and fight even when her peers ordered her away. Thanks to her upbringing, she has not only the delicate tactfulness required for a success in politics, she seems wise though she is not much older than I. Arget and I are supporting her wholeheartedly."

"That relieves me," Hrothgar nodded. "There has been too little concern lately about what is right and good and more about what will bring individual power. It is hard to watch such idiocy and not be angry."

A silence fell in the throne room that grew increasingly uncomfortable as time dragged on.

"What will be done with the dragonhold? Will a new floor be laid down?"Eragon was the first to break it, though he soon after regretted his words as Hrothgar's eyes grew mournful, the lines around his eyes deepening. He seemed exceptionally vulnerable and, when he finally spoke, his words were quiet.

"Much talk is needed before that step can be taken. It was a terrible deed, what was done. Maybe necessary, but terrible. Ah, it might have been better if the urgals had overrun us before Isidar Mirthrim was ever broken. The heart of Tronjheim has been shattered, and so has ours." Hrothgar placed a fist over his breast.

Saphira touched Eragon's mind, her thoughts emanating her remorse and guilt.

_Little one,_ she spoke to Eragon. _I need to speak with Hrothgar. Ask him: Do the dwarves have the ability to reconstruct Isidar Mirthrim out of the shards?_

Eragon obeyed, though not quite sure why. Once he was finished, Hrothgar began muttering in Dwarvish before speaking to the four.

"The skill we have, but what of it? The task would take months or years, and the end result would be a ruined mockery of the beauty that once graced Tronjheim! It is an abomination I will not sanction." Saphira's eyes did not once leave the king.

_Now tell him: If Isidar Mirthrim were put together again, with not one piece missing, I believe I could make it whole once more._

Eragon's jaw fell open in shock and Yuna's brow furrowed in confusion.

_Do you know what she is saying? _she asked Arget the silver dragon shook his head slowly.

_Saphira! The energy that would require! You told me yourself that you can't use magic at will, so what makes you sure you can do this?_

_I can do it if the need is great enough. It will be my gift to the dwarves. Remember Brom's tomb; let that wash your doubt away. And close your mouth- it's unbecoming and the king and Yuna are watching._

Eragon finally repeated the offer and Hrothgar straightened as now Yuna gaped at her. She recovered quickly when Arget prodded her thoughts.

_Tell Hrothgar that the debt is mine to pay as well. Isidar Mirthrim will be whole once more if I have anything to do with it._

Yuna sighed and looked to Saphira.

"Arget will join you in this endeavor," she announced.

"Then we will rebuild Isidar Mirthrim, no matter if it takes a hundred years. We will assemble a frame for the gem and set each piece into its original place. Not a single chip will be forgotten. Even if we must break the larger pieces to move them, it will be done with all our skill in working stone, so that no flecks or dust are lost. You will come then, when we are finished, and heal the Star Rose."

"We will come," Eragon and Yuna agreed in unison. Neither had seen the dwarf king so happy.

"Such joy you have given me," he said. "I feel once more a reason to rule and live. If you do this, dwarves everywhere will honor your names for uncounted generations. Go now with my blessings while I spread the tidings among the clans. And do not feel bound to wait upon my announcement, for no dwarf should be denied this news; convey it to all whom you meet. May the halls echo with the jubilation of our race."

They were dismissed after one final bow, leaving the aged king still beaming on his uncomfortably quarried throne. Once out of that hall, they told Orik of what had transpired and the dwarf immediately bent and kissed the ground before both Saphira and Arget.

"A wonder indeed!" he said, rising with a grin. "You have given us exactly the hope we needed to combat recent events There will be drinking tonight, I wager!"

"And tomorrow is the funeral," Eragon said, immediately killing the happy mood.

"Tomorrow, yes," Orik agreed dully before grinning again. "But until then we shall not let unhappy thoughts disturb us! Come!"

Orik dragged the humans through Tronjheim, the dragons following close behind, into a great feast hall where many dwarves sat scattered around the room around stone tables. Orik leapt onto a table and, in a booming voice, proclaimed the news of Isidar Mirthrim. Immediately the dwarves scrambled; a deafening chorus of cheers and shouts rose in the air as they all ran to kissing the floor before the dragons' claws. When they had finally finished praising the two- for now- they abandoned their food and filled their tankards with beer and mead.

Eragon joined the celebrations with an abandon that surprised him and made Yuna roll her eyes. She was careful to avoid alcohol for the entire night. She shuddered to think what could happen if both she and Eragon were horribly hung over during Nasuada's ascension to leadership.

Saphira was eventually convinced to try some mead and, finding that she liked it, a barrel of the liquid was brought out for her. She drained it in just three gulps before tilting her head toward the ceiling and loosing a giant tongue of flame. After several minutes in which Eragon convinced the dwarves she was safe to approach again, they brought her another barrel against the cook's protests and watched as she drained it as well.

Saphira somehow convinced Arget into trying the mead as well. Yuna did not appreciate the enhanced emotions and senses that drifted into her mind with more and more force as he discovered his own fondness for mead. Even so, she avoided anything that could impair her senses or, more importantly, her judgment. After a while, she completely shut him out of her mind, though the absence of his presence made her feel strangely hollow.

The dwarves began to sing together, their voices loud and merry as they stumbled over the words. Arget and Saphira joined along, alternating between humming and roaring to punctuate the words. Eragon joined in as his judgment faded, though his voice was slow and ragged with drink.

Dwarves continued to pour into the feast hall as the news spread like wildfire. Soon enough, hundreds were celebrating, forming a thick ring around Eragon, Saphira, and Arget. Yuna watched from the sidelines as musicians streamed in as well, adding harps, flutes, and lutes into the excitement.

Time began to drag on and Yuna turned to leave, getting tired of the ceaseless party. She was almost at the door when a hand grabbed her wrist. Her hand flew to a dagger before she recognized her assailant.

"Eragon," she said, surprised. His eyes were slightly out of focus and a faint blush highlighted his cheekbones. His hair was out of sorts, brushed this way and that haphazardly.

"Come join the party," he said, his words slurred. Yuna sighed.

"You, Eragon, are very very drunk," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you have two options. You can come with me and hopefully sober up before tomorrow or you can go back in there and continue to make a fool out of yourself."

"But I love you," he slurred. He tried to take a step towards her but lost his balance. Yuna stepped forward, catching him before he hit the ground. Eragon only chuckled.

"Wow, you are _gone_," Yuna said, shaking her head. She straightened him, leaning him against the wall for good measure.

"And _you_ are..." Eragon paused, thinking hard. "Pretty," he decided finally.

"That's it; I am never letting you so much as _think_ about alcohol again," she groaned. "Honestly. You're going to be complaining about this all day tomorrow and I won't be able to do a damn thing because-"

His lips were suddenly on hers. She began kissing him back before pausing and pushing him away abruptly.

"What is it?" he asked, swaying. Yuna groaned.

"You don't know what you're doing, Eragon."

"Yeah, I do," he said, his voice growing louder.

"No, you-"

"I love you," he repeated, louder. Yuna sighed patiently.

"Not quite the time I've ever wanted to hear those words," she grumbled to herself. She stood, hoisting Eragon to his feet. "Alright, now. Let's get you out of here before you do anything stupid-"

"Hear, hear!" Orik shouted, jumping onto a table again. He had a half-full tankard in one hand, his legs were separated to keep him balanced, and his iron cap was askew atop his head. "At last we have celebrated as is proper. The urgals are gone, the Shade is dead, and we have won!"

The dwarves pounded on their tables in approval.

"But let's not forget the riders who made it happen! To Eragon and Saphira!" Orik shouted. "To Yuna and Arget!"

Eragon pulled away from Yuna and bowed, earning more cheers from the crowd. Further away, still in the ring, Saphira reared and swung a foreleg across her chest, attempting to imitate his move. She tottered and the dwarves, realizing the danger, scurried away from her. With a loud whoosh, Saphira fell backward, landing against a banquet table.

Yuna watched as Eragon tensed before falling to the ground, motionless and silent.

"Eragon? Eragon!" Yuna cried out, running to kneel next to him. She quickly checked him over before forcing a sigh of relief. She glanced up at the dwarves now gathering around him.

"A little too much mead," she reported, forcing a smile. The dwarves all laughed and began walking away, only to turn their attention, and consequently laugh at, Saphira, passed out on a banquet table. Arget was curled up beside the table, his eyes closed. His tail occasionally twitched, betraying his sleeping state.

Yuna groaned.

"This is why I don't drink," she moaned to Orik. The dwarf only laughed, mead sloshing out of his tankard, before rejoining the party.

* * *

A/N:

So... I really meant to upload this yesterday... O_O

Oh, wells

^.^ Susie ^.^


End file.
